scorpionstingfandomcom-20200214-history
Test2
Testing page 2 Hey everyone! If you see the location for a bulleted item/s in any City Locations then please email us at hiddencityshots@gmail.com We would love your help to complete maps that still have bulleted items listed. We only ask that they be the full screenshot, completely unmarked and uncropped. We also ask that they be sent to us in PNG format. We also prefer the screens to be 1500 to 2000 pixels wide and no larger than 3800 and higher. Feel free to email us in general about things game or wiki related if not wanting to chat via wiki. Shanera, Scorpion, and myself all have access to the email. Also there is a page for Game Development Suggestions in the discussions thread. If you have a game suggestion feel free to drop your idea/s there and I'll tell support about the link as well. Thank you, Annabella Moon Gate Path To Other Worlds (Event) Guests of the Moon Gate (Case) ______________________________ Temple Pagoda of Legends Palace ______________________________ Mini Events Event monsters Wanderer & Werewolf ______________________________ How to add item locations (Entries) Tips & Tricks Tutorial FAQ Location Ranks Tips & Tricks ______________________________ Diary of Investigations - Main City (Cases) Diary of Investigations - Upper City (Cases) Events | 2019 | 2018 | 2017 | 2016 | 2015 Locations unlock by level - A - Academy Airplane Cockpit (Old Crash Site) Airship Dock Angel Statue Angela's Park Autumn Valley - B - Ball of Shadows (Old Enchanted Ball) Bedroom Bridge - C - Cabaret Cards of Fate (Mini-Game) Castle Gate Chapel Basement (Dungeons) Christmas Hall Christmas School City Hall City Hall Collector's House Crash Site Crystals (Mini-Game) - D - Diggers' Stash - E - Easter Picnic Emperor's Palace Enchanted Ball Excavations (Event Mini-Game) Expedition (Mini-Game) - F - Fair - G - Gift Shop Golden Daisies Valley Greenhouse - H - Hall of Weddings Halls of Samhain Haunted Park (Dungeons) - I - Ice Palace Italian Patio - J - Jack's Tower Japanese Garden - L - Laboratory Lamplighter's Workshop (Upper City) - M - Magical Items (Event Mini-Game) Manor House Gate Manor House Porch (Old Manor House Gate) Mansion Market Masquerade Ball Moon Gate - O - Observatory Organ Room - P - Pagoda of Legends Palace of Wishes Pier Pirate Treasure (Dungeons) Polar Quarter Post Office (Upper City) - R - Railcar (Old Station) Rapture Theater Red Rose Café Room of Fate Room of Fate Reflection (Old Room of Fate) - S - Santa's Workshop Secret Room Station Summer Theater Stage - T - Tea House Temple The Hotel The Sewers (Dungeons) The Tomb of the Knight (Dungeons) - U - Underground Club (Old Red Rose Cafe) - W - Werewolves Lair (Dungeons) Witches' Abode - Y - Yard Academy Airship Dock Angel Statue Angela's Park Bedroom Bridge City Hall Collector's House Crash Site Diggers' Stash Emperor's Palace Enchanted Ball Hall of Weddings Italian Patio Japanese Garden Laboratory Manor House Gate Mansion Market Moon Gate Observatory Organ Room Pagoda of Legends Palace of Wishes Pier Railcar Rapture Theater Red Rose Café Room of Fate Secret Room Station Tea House Temple The Hotel Witches' Abode Yard Cabaret Lamplighter's Workshop Post Office Dungeons Chapel Basement (Moved Location) Haunted Park (Moved Location) Manor House Porch Pirate Treasure (Moved Location) The Sewers The Tomb of the Knight Underground Club Werewolves Lair Mini-Game Cards of Fate Crystals Expedition _______________________ Event Mini-Game Excavations Magical Items Greenhouse Easter Picnic Summer Theater Stage Castle Gate Halls of Samhain Jack's Tower Masquerade Ball Autumn Valley Fair Golden Daisies Valley Christmas Hall Christmas School Gift Shop Ice Palace Polar Quarter Santa's Workshop Airplane Cockpit > Crash Site Ball of Shadows > Enchanted Ball Manor House Porch > Manor House Gate Room of Fate Reflection > Room of Fate Underground Club > Red Rose Café Main City Main City - Monsters, Anomalies, Artifacts Upper City Upper City - Monsters, Anomalies, Artifacts Anomalies Assemblers Boosts Daily Occurrences Exploration Modes Friends & Gifting Monsters Monstrology Event Tips & Tricks Tools Totems C